


let's talk about all of our friends who lost the war

by paperhatship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperhatship/pseuds/paperhatship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Bored. Nothing exciting’s going on tonight so I thought I’d see if you were up for a puzzle.” Stiles rolls his eyes as he shoves his way through the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles and Derek chat post-4.05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's talk about all of our friends who lost the war

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rilo Kiley's "All the Good That Won't Come Out"

“What are you doing here?” 

“Bored. Nothing exciting’s going on tonight so I thought I’d see if you were up for a puzzle.” Stiles rolls his eyes as he shoves his way through the doorway.

Derek pulls the door shut and follows him into the living room, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at Stiles in response. 

“Scott’s new buddy has some assassin friends. And apparently another werewolf friend. Ex-friend? Whatever. One of them tried to take off Scott’s head with a wire,” Stiles says, flopping down on the couch before continuing. “He knocked her out, so he’s good I guess.” 

“You guess?”

“We’re lucky my dad’s the sheriff. Scott and two unconscious teens in the locker room in the middle of the game would be a little harder to explain to someone else.” 

“Or to your dad a year ago.” 

That earns him a glare. Probably fair. Stiles seems to shrug it off pretty quickly and shakes his head like he might be trying to clear the months of lying to his father from his memory etch-a-sketch style. 

“God, can you imagine how much easier things would have been if I’d told my dad everything from the beginning?” He says with a sad sort of half-smile. 

Looking at him now, Derek can barely see the smartass who argued some bullshit definition of lying with his father while a deputy put Derek into the back of cruiser. 

“I don’t know. He might not have let me off so easy if he’d realized an animal attack didn’t necessarily rule me out,” he says with a smirk. 

“Huh. Valid point.” 

“I do make those occasionally.”

“Hilarious,” Stiles deadpans, looking around for the first time since he showed up. “Where’s Peter?”

Derek shrugs. “No idea. I haven’t seen him since that night with your dad.” 

“When he killed our mouthless friend?”

Derek nods. 

Stiles raises his eyebrows. “And you don’t find that… I don’t know? Suspicious? Creepy? Completely in character for your zombie of an uncle?” 

He takes a seat in the chair across from Stiles before he answers. “Of course I find it creepy, but I also don’t find it all that strange. He’s not always around. I, uh, really don’t know where he goes,” he says, scratching behind his ear. 

Stiles opens his mouth like he’s going to say something to that, but closes it before starting again. 

“My dad said he almost shot him. How true is that?” 

He’s a bit surprised Stiles changed direction, but gift horses and all, so he goes with it. “Not sure he would have shot him, but I guess he’s a cop so maybe he would have… I don’t know. He definitely had his gun pointed at him.”

“Hm,” Stiles says noncommittally. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know. Not really, at least.”

Derek shakes his head. “I don’t even know what that means.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes, but continues. “I don’t know, man, but something’s off. I mean, something’s always off with Peter, but this is more than that.”

So much for that gift horse. 

“I know. I just,” he pauses, exhaling, “He seemed like maybe… I just had hope, I guess.” 

“I get that.” 

“Do you?”

“Sure. Dude, your life’s been… chaotic, to say the least. You just turned into a teenager, for fuck’s sake! Which, by the way, we still haven’t talked about how you somehow know Spanish and didn’t feel like that was something to share with the class.”

“You pick bilingual over vault under the school in your rant about what I should have shared?”

“That too! Whatever. Peter. We’re talking about Peter.” 

“Were we?”

“Yes. Well. I guess we were really talking about you. And your hope. Which you get to have, by the way. But also about Peter. Who I still don’t like, by the way”

“Neither do I. Were you actually going to say anything useful about him?” 

Stiles chuckles a little bit at that. “No, not really. There’s something going on there, even if I really don’t have room in my brain or on my board to puzzle it out right now.”

“Assassins,” Derek says, nodding. 

“Assassins,” he sighs, “I still can’t believe we’ve got freshman assassins running around. I mean, you really gotta wait until junior year to start with the killing around here. We’ve got pre-reqs and shit.” He pauses, glancing nervously at Derek before he asks, “Too soon?” 

“Your call.” 

“Eh, maybe. I don’t really care though. It happened.”

“A lot of things have happened.”

“That they have, my friend. That they have.” 

They still have no idea what’s going on with Peter or what they’re going to do about the merry band of freshman assassins that want them all dead, but it works for now. Stiles lets out a long sigh and moves a little like he’s going to get up off the couch, probably to leave, when something he said suddenly jumps out at Derek. 

“Wait. Go back. You said Liam has another werewolf friend?”

“What?” Stiles looks a little surprised, like he doesn’t remember saying anything of the sort. 

“Before. When you said his friends were assasins, you said,” Derek starts before Stiles cuts him off. 

“Right. Yeah. Some kid on the other team. I guess they used to be friends. Anyway, dude’s a werewolf. He’s the one they were after. I don’t think they even have any idea Liam’s a werewolf. He’s not on the list, at least so far.”

“You think Liam knows?”

“Scott may have told him? I don’t -” 

“No, I mean, before,” Derek interrupts. Stiles glares a little, but answers the question. 

“No, man,” he says, shaking his head. “He’s got no clue about anything. He’s every bit as clueless as Scott was in the beginning.” 

“You miss those days?” Derek asks. 

“What? Before all this? I guess, but I mean, I’m not that kid anymore. At this point I don’t know how any of us could go back to, y’know, before.”

Derek shakes his head at that. It’s such a jaded response, but he supposes Stiles has earned at least that after everything that’s happened. 

“What about you?” Stiles asks. 

“What about me?” 

Another eye roll. “Do you miss it? Before?” 

“Before’s a little different for me, Stiles. I’ve never not been a wolf.” 

“I know that. You know what I mean though, dude.” 

“I do,” he sighs, already tired of the turn they’ve taken here, “but I’m not that kid anymore either. You saw that. You met him.” 

“Miguel.” He smiles. “He was kind of a brat.” 

There’s a grin forming on Derek’s face as he stands. “You’re such an asshole. Get out of my loft.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles says, laughing and making his way towards the door, “I’m going. Good talk, man.” 

“Good talk,” Derek says, rolling his eyes one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just an exercise in putting words on the page. I haven't written anything in ages, so these muscles need to be re-trained and boy oh boy are they sore! 
> 
> I'm sort of on [tumblr](http://paperhatship.tumblr.com/). Come visit!


End file.
